Three words
by KaiaRay
Summary: The three words that Emma says to her parents are the ones that every parent dreads hearing. Emma/Graham and Snow/Charming.
1. Chapter 1

**Three words**

**Rated T**

**AN: Emma grew up in fairytale land raised by Charming and Snow. She has big news for her parents. The three words that she tells them is one of every parent's worst nightmares. How will Charming and Snow take the news? I own nothing. **

There were three words that are every father's worst nightmare to hear your daughter say especially when she was only eighteen. Prince Charming gripped the arms of his throne as those words let his daughter Emma's mouth as she stood in front of him. "What?" He asked her hoping that he had heard her wrong. His blue eyes grew large looking at his daughter wearing a cream dress standing in front of his and Snow's throne chairs.

"I am pregnant." Emma repeated more loudly the second time as her scared green eyes danced from between her parents. They both had a look of shock but her father's eyes were filled with anger.

Charming's pulled his eyes off his daughter to meet his wife's eyes for a moment before they flew to Pinocchio standing as a guard in the room, "It was you, Pinocchio?! It had to be you're the only man that has ever been alone with Emma." He exclaimed starting to get up his chair while Snow grabbed him protesting.

"Ew, gross!" Emma exclaimed crinkling up her nose in disgust feeling her morning sickness return at the thought looking over at Pinocchio, who look offended. "Sorry but it is gross you are like a brother to me!" She told her good friend putting her hand up to her chest.

"Who is the father?" Snow asked her daughter in a low calm voice but was far from it. She took Charming's hand in hers squeezing it in reassurance.

"Me, your majesty." They heard a voice with an Irish accent reply as one of the guards took a step forward taking off his helmet. Snow and Charming's eyes grew larger stunned that Graham one of their best knights was responsible for getting their daughter pregnant. "I love your daughter very much. I have since the moment I saw her." He added running his hand through his unruly curly brown hair looking very nervous and determined. Graham's eyes giving her a look of such love and devotion that it almost took her breath away every time he looked at her.

Charming got up off the throne chair with a murderous glare in his eyes taking strides towards the knight he had trusted pulling out with a sword. "No Daddy, please. I love him." Emma yelled out moving in front of the man that she loved more than life it's self as tears filled her eyes.

Snow ran blocking her husband from walking any further seeing the way her daughter and Graham looked at each other, "Move Snow!" Charming told her in a firm angry tone.

"NO! I am not happy that my eighteen year old is pregnant but killing Graham is going to solve anything." Snow said to him getting his attention. "They look at each other the same way that we do. " Charming looked into his true love's eyes putting his sword away. Snow let out a deep breath of relief then looked over at the other knights in the room. Everyone but Graham and Emma please leave." She ordered causing the guards to leave the room faster then she had ever seen them move before but Pinocchio was moving slowly looking back with worry. Snow caught Pinocchio and Graham glaring at one another and realized that Pinocchio loved her daughter but her daughter only had eyes for the huntsman they had turned into a knight. She remembered the night that Emma first met Graham a year ago and now looking back she could recall the two of them could barely take their eyes of each other that night and every time since then they were together. "You loved her from the moment that you saw her." Snow whispered softly looking at Graham who nodded at her.

"I have tried not to love her but I couldn't stop loving her, your highness. Emma deserved better than me so I didn't pursue her. "Graham confessed to the Princess hoping that she would not hate him. He had considered Snow and Charming to be his friends and family now he felt as though he was losing them.

"I found him alone in the garden one night. He tried to leave but I stopped him telling him that I wanted him to stay. Graham said that it wasn't right. I told him that I didn't care that I wanted him to stay more than anything in the world and to kiss me." Emma said smiling looking at the man that she loved. "I already knew that I loved him but I knew that night that I would never love anyone ever the way that I loved him."

Snow glanced over at her husband to see his anger melting away at seeing the love between Emma and Graham. She knew that Charming was upset and angry that Emma was pregnant and not married but the happiness on Emma's face made it impossible to be furious with her.

"I would like your permission to marry Emma." Graham said to James and Snow dropping to one knees before glancing at a surprised Emma.

"The only permission that you need is from our daughter." James replied watching his daughter's green eyes fill up with elation falling into Graham's arms.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Emma exclaimed pulling Graham into a loving passionate kiss as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"There will be ground rules until you are married." James voice pulled them out of their celebration kiss.

"Charming, we will go over the rules later." Snow firmly told him before smiling at her daughter and future son-in-law. "I hoped you would find a man that makes you as happy as your father makes me. " She said to her daughter with tears in eyes pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Thank your majesty. I'm beyond honored to marry Emma." Graham told Charming with a nod.

"If you make my daughter happy that is all that matters. If you hurt her than you will not live to regret it." Charming warned him smiling but the look in his eyes showed Graham that he meant every word.

"Stop it." Snow called out pulling elbowing her husband then pulled Graham into a hug whispering. "Charming won't kill you if you hurt Emma. It will be me so you better treat her right." Snow whispered to him. "Welcome to the family." She added cheerfully.

Emma looked at her father nervously, "Do you hate me, daddy?" Emma asked him fearfully as Charming pulled her to him putting his hands on her cheeks staring at his daughter lovingly.

"I could never hate you, Emma. You are my daughter and I love you so much no matter what. You will soon know what I mean." He smiled at his daughter causing her to tear up. He hugged her to him kissing the top of her head holding her tightly.

**AN: I know it is short but I had to write this. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three words Chapter 2**

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support on this story! Here is the second chapter:  
**

The past three weeks had been the best weeks of Emma's life despite the morning sickness that she had experienced. She didn't have to hide her relationship with Graham anymore and they had been able to spend much more time together. She felt relieved not having to lie to her parents about her about where she was going every day when she snuck away to meet Graham in the woods. Emma walked through the castle unable to keep a smile off her face on her way to meet her fiance. Her grin grew even larger when she turned the corner to find Graham talking with her mother when she entered the throne room of the castle.

"Sorry, I'm late." Emma said to them getting their attention making her way over to Graham to wrap her arms around his waist pulling him down to her so she could kiss him hello. He wrapped his arms around her meaning to give her a quick kiss but Emma pulled him back to when she started to pull away from her.

Snow smiled watching her daughter kiss Graham. She had never seen Emma smile so much in the past few weeks once she had confessed to being pregnant and in a relationship with the man who had saved her life. Her husband was still a little angry and upset about his little girl being pregnant and engaged but he was coming around.

Emma reluctantly let Graham pull away from the kiss and his cheeks were pink with embarrassment since Emma's mother was there, "Good morning. I missed you." Emma whispered looking up at him with a devotion that made it impossible for Graham not to grin at her.

"Good morning. I missed you too." He replied taking her hand then pulled it up to her lips kissing it. Emma's whole face lit up with giddiness that Snow had never seen her daughter have before. "Your mother was telling me about your tenth birthday party." He grinned at her but Emma frowned glaring at her mother.

"Mom! Do you have to tell everyone that story?!" Emma exclaimed to her shaking her head annoyed.

"What it's a cute story?" Snow said to her daughter not understanding why she felt embarrassed . "Oh, here comes your father." Snow said smiling but Graham instantly began tense and nervous at Emma's father's appearance.

"Good morning wife." James said smiling at Snow leaning in kissing her then turned to Emma kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning Emma" He smiled at her before looking at Emma's fiancé "Graham" He said shortly.

"Good morning your majesty." Graham greeted him starting to bow but Emma stopped him shaking her head at him.

"You are family now so you do not need to bow." Emma reminded him taking his hand in hers squeezing it to show him her support.

"Emma's right. You should call us Snow and James." Snow smiled at Graham seeing James going to protest but she elbowed him in the stomach softly. "Everyone is so excited about the wedding next week. We still have so much to do."

"Mom, I don't care what flowers are there or what decorations are up." Emma sighed hating the details in the wedding planning.

"Emma, this is going to be the greatest day of your life. Don't you want to be perfect?" She asked her daughter wanting her to have the wedding of her dreams.

"It will be but not because of the flowers or the decorations that are up." Emma told her but kept her eyes on Graham the whole time. Graham smiled at her unable to keep himself from leaning in kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh, Emma!" Snow exclaimed tearing up at seeing the love between Emma and Graham.

"Speaking of the wedding" Charming said clearing his throat. "My father and my stepmother will be arriving today." He said to them not looking very happy about it. His relationship with his father was very rocky to say the least but his stepmother Cora was impossible to deal with as well as his step sister Regina.

"Is Regina coming?" Emma asked with her green eyes turning dark with anger.

"Of course she is family." Charming frowned at her. "I expect you to behave yourself young lady. Does have any idea the trouble you caused last time she was here? It's not okay to punch people especially your aunt."

"She cornered my boyfriend trying to hit on him!" Emma exclaimed furious with clenched fists at her side. She saw her dad open his mouth to protest. "She knew we were together! She caught us kissing in the woods. In fact she tried to blackmail Graham into sleeping with her to keep her mouth shut. If she comes within five feet of him I won't just give her a black eye." Emma warned him not caring if he was angry or not.

"Is that true, Graham?" Snow asked him hiding her rage at her sister-in-law's behavior.

"Yes, she caught us in the woods promising that she would keep our secret and that she was happy for us. The next day she cornered me demanding that I come into her room that evening in order to keep our secret. I told her no and she threatened to tell Prince James that I forced myself on her if I didn't but Emma show up just then." Graham confessed looking down at the ground.

"That BITCH!" Snow yelled unable to control her anger at Regina's deceit and intent to hurt her daughter and future son-in-law. Emma and Graham were startled by Snow's outburst of her cursing and anger.

"Snow, please calm down. I will deal with Regina when she gets here." James reassured Snow pulling her into her arms calming her. He was equally angry with Regina's behavior but not surprised by it at all nor was Snow after all Regina had tried to seduce James once when he was first married to Snow. He had managed to keep Snow from beating her but he had almost wished that he had let her now.

"Fine but Graham is sleeping in my room! I don't trust her not to try to sneak into his room. Pregnant or not I will kill her." Emma said to her father with her eyes tearing up because she was so furious at the idea.

"Emma is right, honey." Snow agreed with her getting a look of disapproval for her husband. "She is already pregnant and they are getting married in a week." She pointed out getting a loud sight from him.

"Alright" Charming agreed as Emma threw herself at her father hugging him grinning. He couldn't help but smile as he held his little girl.

"Thank you so much, daddy!" Emma exclaimed holding him tightly before pulling away grabbing Graham's hand. "Let's go move your stuff into my room!" She said pulling him out of the room down the hallway.

"I don't like this." James said softly watching his daughter disappear off with Graham while Snow wrapped her arms around him. "But I know that she is right about Regina."

"You did the right thing, Charming." Snow said to him smiling at him lovingly before pulling him into a kiss. "How long do we have until they get here?" Snow asked him giving him a seductive smile.

"More than enough." He answered pulling her into a kiss picking her up in his arms then carried her off to their bedroom.

**Emma's bedroom later**

Emma sighed out smiling in contentment as Graham kissed her one last time before moving from above her to pull her into her arms resting her head on his chest. "I'm going to love having you in my bedroom." She told him looking up at him reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"You are so beautiful." Graham whispered leaning in kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm going to love living in your bedroom as long as your dad doesn't kill me." He said to her making Emma roll her eyes.

"Well, you lived through him finding out you got me pregnant so I think you are in the clear." Emma replied to him kissing him on the chest. "I meant what I said I will rip every strand of Regina's hair out of her head before I punch her lights out." She informed him making Graham smile at her.

"I know that you could do it and you mean it." He grinned at her then got a very serious look on his face. "Emma, you know that you are the only girl that I want or that I will ever want." He told her running his thumb along her chin as she nodded at him. He rolled her over so she was on her back below him once again. He moved down her naked body to her abdomen kissing her stomach lovingly looking up at her. "I love you and our baby more than anything in this world." He told her looking up at her as Emma pulled him up to her body so she could kiss him.

"I love you, Graham." She whispered before kissing him passionately getting lost in his touch as he began making love to her for the second time that day.

**The exterior of the castle **

Snow stood next to her husband forcing a smile on her face watching the carriage with his father, stepmother and stepsister approaching the castle. She took a deep breath to calm herself knowing it was going to be a very long week with them here. "It's only a week. " James whispered squeezing her hand looking over at his wife.

"A week is a LONG time with them." Snow stressed making James laugh pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him pushing the thoughts of the two evil women and her mean father-in-law instead concentrating on kissing her husband.

"Why am I not surprised?" They heard Cora's voice call out breaking them up from their kiss. "No wonder why your daughter is marrying a mongrel that was raised by wolves." She scoffed out disgusted stepping out the carriage.

"Let's get something straight, Cora. This is my home not YOURS. You are a guest in MY home so I expect you to treat my family with respect. Graham is a better more noble man then most Kings, Princes or noblemen that I have met. You WILL RESPECT my son-in-law and my daughter after all any GOOD queen would do so." James smiled at her but the fire in his blue eyes told her that he meant every word of it.

"I'm sure that Cora didn't mean it that way." His father King George said to him trying to make peace between his son and wife while helping Regina out of the carriage.

"Honey, please show your father and step mother to their room? I while Regina and I catch up" Snow said forcing a smile walking over to Regina putting her arm around her.

"We will see you inside." Cora said to her daughter following her husband and Charming into the castle.

Snow watched waiting until they were in the castle to grab Regina's arm roughly as she tried to get away glaring at her, "I'm only going to say this once. If I find you anywhere near my husband or my soon to be son-in-law, I will show you what I should I done to you all of those years ago." She warned her meaning very word that she said to her.

"Snow, I apologized for that a very long time ago. I thought that we have moved on from all of that." Regina frowned at her shaking her head.

"I know you tried blackmailing Graham so don't even to try to play that innocent act with me." Snow said glaring at Regina, who frowned back at her.

"Graham came on to me. I didn't know that he was involved with your daughter. He came on to me if I would have known.." She began to say but Snow cut her off.

"Don't! I know that you are an evil heartless conniving bitch. I might be forced to let you attend the wedding and stay at my castle but you will not go near my daughter or Graham. Am I clear?" She asked staring her down.

"Crystal." Regina replied as Snow finally let go of her arm then they walked into the castle together.

**The castle gardens**

Emma lay on a blanket with her head in Graham's lap while he feed her grape smiling down at her, "I'm glad that you are feeling better today." He told her putting one of his hands on her abdomen smiling.

"Me too. Yesterday I felt nauseous all day and like a truck ran over me." She said to him taking the grapes from him then feed him a grape. They had managed to avoid her Grandpa, Grandma and Evil Aunt all day so far.

"I never thought that I would ever marry or want to have children." Graham told her looking down at her. "Now, I want to marry you and have a big family with you." He smiled at her.

"How many children are we talking here?" Emma asked him raising an eyebrow moving to sit up next to him.

"Well the average amount of cubs a wolf has is four to six so I was thinking around that." He said to her causing Emma's mouth to fall open. "What?" He asked her looking confused to why she looked so shocked. Emma couldn't help but smile at the confusion in his eyes. Graham much like Emma had never even kissed anyone before her met Emma so they were each other's first everything. She would have never known that he was inexperienced their first time because Emma had heard from all of her friends it wasn't all it was cracked up to be but she didn't agree.

"You realize that unless I have twins or triplets I will have to be pregnant for a long time for that to happen?" Emma asked him getting a mischievous smirk from him as he leaned in closer to her.

"I can't wait to see how you look when you are showing. You will be even more beautiful." He whispered before he kissed her passionately as he pushed her down on the blanket lying beside her kissing her.

"Well, well." They heard Cora's voice ring out causing them to pull apart to see her, Regina, King George, Snow and Prince James. "See did I say earlier?" She sighed out.

"They are getting married in a week and madly in love." Charming said putting his arm around Snow. "I remember how it feels. I couldn't think of anything or anyone but Snow." He added kissing her before looking back giving Emma and Graham an understanding smile. "Dad, you remember Graham? He saved my Snow." He said introducing them once again.

"Yes, I am very grateful to you for that. Welcome to the family." King George said to him in a monotone voice making Graham wonder if he really meant it or not before he looked at Emma and grinned. "Granddaughter, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. I've missed you." He told Emma giving her a genuine smile. Emma grinned getting up walking over to hug him.

Charming watched his father hugging Emma happy to see that he loved his daughter just as much as he did. It seemed like Emma had the capability of melting most people's hearts with the expectation of Cora and Regina.

"It's good to see you, Grandpa. I've never been happier in my life." Emma smiled at up at him reaching out a hand behind her to Graham, who took it hesitantly. "Graham and I are so glad that you will be here to see us get married."

"I wouldn't miss it. James tells me that you are an excellent marksman with a bow and arrow." King George said smiling at Graham surprising everyone.

"I never miss my target." Graham replied to him seriously making King George laugh and put his arm around him and one around Emma on the other side of him.

"I like a man who is confident in his skills." He said to him walking them into the castle. "I've always been good with a sword but not a bow and arrow. How about you show us after dinner? I would love to learn from the best."

"I would be honored, King George." Graham replied to him with a small smile feeling as though he was part of a family. He glanced over to see smiling at him so relieved that her grandfather was happy for them.

"I insist you call me George or Grandpa." King George told him as they disappeared inside of the castle.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe that you would let your daughter be alone with a man that she is not married to yet." Cora scoffed shaking her head with disgust.

"I can't believe that you would raise your daughter to try to seduce her married step brother then try to blackmail her niece's boyfriend into her bed." Snow countered with a smile holding on to Charming's hand. "Because I think your daughter's behavior is MUCH worse." She added.

"We are going to go freshen up for dinner." Cora smiled at them pulling her daughter into the castle with her and they could hear Cora softly scolding Regina.

"A week is a VERY long time." Charming said shaking his head unsure if he would survive the week.

"We should make a trip down to the wine cellar." Snow suggested to him.

"I love you" He said to her as she laughed before pulling him inside towards the wine cellar.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

King George had stunned both Emma and Graham by his acceptance of Graham into the family despite the fact he had no royal ties. The three of them had spent most of the afternoon together with target practice with arrows. "Thank you for help, Graham. I'm going to get cleaned up for dinner. I'll see you two there." He said patting Graham on the shoulder then kissing Emma on the top of the head.

They watched him walk off disappearing inside of the castle before Graham turned to look at her," I can't believe that he actually seems to like me." Graham said shocked after hearing that King George could be very harsh. "I thought he would hate me for sure considering I don't have any royal ties." He added while Emma wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You make me happy and that make my grandpa happy." Emma told him smiling pulling him in for a kiss.

"Well, well. " They heard Regina's voice as they pulled away from the kiss to face her. "So much has changed since the last time I caught you sneaking around. What happened did mommy and daddy catch you two together." She taunted them before setting her dark eyes on Graham giving him a seductive smile. "Hello Graham. You still have a few days a single man left so you should spend them sowing your oats before you get married. I'll be around all week." She winked at him.

"That's it!" Emma exclaimed pulling away from her fiancé walking up to Regina furious but Graham pulled her back. "Graham is my fiancé and you WILL stay away from him!"

"Are you worried that he can't stay away from me?" Regina smirked at her while Emma tried to get away from Graham to hit Regina.

"She disgusts me! Don't let her get to you." Graham honestly told her hoping she would calm down. She had no reason feel worried because she was the only woman that he ever wanted. Emma had a temper and was very stubborn especially when she felt provoked. "Baby, please! Baby!" He exclaimed wanting to remind her of the baby without Regina finding out Emma was pregnant. He knew that Emma could hold her own during a fight but he worried about the baby. Graham had never thought about being a father but now it was something that he wanted more than anything.

Emma stopped struggling in his arms at the reminder of their baby that was growing inside of her, "You know what you're not worth it. I've seen the way Graham looks at you it's with disgust. So I'm not worried at all." Emma calmed smirking at Regina. "I think I need a nap before dinner. Want to join me, Graham?" She asked turning around to face him running her hands through his curly brown hair.

"I'd love too." He answered smiling at her then they walked off leaving Regina scathing with anger.

There had only been one other man who had ever denied her attentions and that was James. Regina usually got whatever and whomever she wanted in life so she was very angry that she was denied something she wanted. She saw Pinocchio approaching her making her grin wickedly knowing that he would be the perfect pawn in breaking up Graham and Emma. "My darling, I've missed you so much." Regina purred out to him rushing into his arms kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her responding to her kiss immediately. "Let's go to my room." She whispered pulling away pulling him with her

**Emma and Graham's room**

Graham rolled over next to Emma breathing heavy as Emma gave him a satisfied and tired grin, "I love that we don't have to sneak around anymore." Emma said letting out a satisfied sigh with a huge grin on her face.

"Me too. I can't wait to marry you." Graham told her leaning in kissing her on the shoulder pulling her to him. "I know that Regina is evil and deserves to get her ass kicked but with you being pregnant you can't take that risk that she might hit you back. I never thought I would ever be a father but now I can't imagine my life without our baby in it." He said putting his hand on her flat abdomen causing Emma's eyes to tear up. "I never loved anyone until you and now I love two people." He added as he kissed his way down her to her stomach.

"I always imagined spending my honeymoon on a beach but now all I want is you spend it in bed with you." Emma confessed to him pulling him up to her face so she could look into his eyes.

"I'd love to spend our whole honeymoon in bed with you." Graham told her kissing her passionately entering her again as she cried out in pleasure.

"I love you." She moaned out before kissing him thrusting her hips up making him moan as his eyes fluttered shut. He felt overwhelmed by the feeling of her love and her body against his rolling on top of him. "Graham" She moaned out before he crushed his lips into his forgetting about everything but her.

**The dining room**

Graham and Emma walked into the room together holding hands to see everyone was already sitting at the table including Pinocchio surprising Emma and Graham.

"You two are late." Cora glared at them while they sat down at the table near Emma's parents and as far away from Regina and Cora as possible.

"Cora, please give the kids a break. They are young and getting married in a few days. I'm sure you remember how exciting that time is for someone." King George defended his granddaughter to his wife. "Do the two of you plan on going away for a honeymoon?" He asked the young couple smiling at them.

"We have a getaway planned but Graham won't tell me what it is." Emma told her grandfather with a pout on her lips.

"Can he afford a getaway fitting for a princess? He is an unwanted orphan that had no job until your mother gave him one." Regina sneered at Emma getting a glare from everyone but Cora and Pinocchio.

"Aunt Regina it's not really any of your business." Emma anger filled voice rang out as she fought the urge to get out of her chair give her matching black eyes this time. "Honestly, it doesn't matter where we go. Graham and I plan spend on our honeymoon working on having a family." Emma added with a smug look at Regina. Emma's parents winced at her words but didn't interfere in the conversation.

Pinocchio went to open his mouth but shut it when he saw the look on James and Snow's faces. His eyes went over to Graham who was giving him the same look but could care less what he wanted.

"Do you two plan on having a large family?" King George asked them grinning. He had been worried when his son had only produced one heir to the throne. His granddaughter had captured his heart like no one had before besides the mother of his children, who passed away when his boys were young. He had tried to his best to deal with the loss but when James's twin brother dead in battle. His heart hardened until the birth of his granddaughter.

"I hope that we will sir." Graham replied taking Emma's hand kissing as Emma smiled at him.

"Fantastic! It's great for our royal family to have a many heirs. Let's toast to that!" King George exclaimed raising his wine glass grinning bigger than anyone had ever seen him surprising everyone in the room.

"Let's toast to the fact they already have one heir for you on the way. I'm sure that you must be ecstatic." Pinocchio replied sarcastically waiting for King George to kill his future son-in-law.

"Pinocchio!" Emma, Snow and James yelled at him all of them the looking at him with disbelief and angry at him for revealing a secret that he had no business talking about.

"Why am I not surprised? You are bringing shame to our family by marrying that peasant with a bastard child in your belly." Cora hissed at Emma, whose eyes were filling up with tears at Pinocchio's betrayal of their friendship and Cora's horrible words about Graham and her unborn child.

Graham stood up in his chair rage filling his features looking at Cora hitting his hands on the table, "You will not talk about our child that way! I won't have you disrespecting Emma! I don't care who you are!" He yelled not caring that he was yelling at queen. Graham loved Emma and their unborn child more than he thought it was ever possible.

"HOW dare you talk to me in such a tone?! I will have you head removed for this!" Cora yelled back at him while Regina watched fitting a smug grin as her lips twitched in amusement and delight.

Emma grabbed Graham's waist clinging to him panicked that Cora would have him beheaded while tears streamed down her cheeks. She gave her parents a pleading look of desperation that made both of her parents hearts break. They had never seen their daughter look so distraught or sad about anything ever before. James stood up at the table deciding that he wouldn't let his evil step-mother do anymore damage. He opened his mouth to speak but King George cut him off.

"Everyone will sit down and shut up! I am the king!" King George yelled at them looking at everyone around the table while Emma and Graham sat down as James hesitantly sat down at the table. "Graham, I do not appreciate the way that you spoke to my wife the queen." He began glaring at Graham, who refused to look away or ashamed of defending Emma and their child. "But I understand that you can't sit by and watch someone insult Emma or your unborn child no matter if it's a royal. There are not many men brave enough to stand up to a queen or king for their family. I respect you for that son but it won't happen again." He said to him raising an eyebrow.

"I promise that I will not as long as she respects my family." Graham replied nodding at him in understanding while Regina and Cora shot an amused glance at each other. No man had ever dared to go against an order from King George expect his son James and lived to tell about it.

King George stared him down for a minute then let out a loud laugh grinning at him, "Your child will be the bravest and most stubborn kingdom. I'm going to enjoy watching him or her give the two of you a run for you money." He remarked laughing again walking over to Emma pulling her up out of the chair. He put his hand on her cheek smiling at her lovingly. "Your grandmother and I told everyone in the kingdom that your father and his twin brother were born early but they weren't. I couldn't be happier that we will have a new member of our family." He said to Emma, who smiled at him crying before he pulled her into a hug.

James watched his father embracing his daughter accepting and loving unconditionally. In that moment he saw a new side of his father and felt more respect for him than he ever had before. He looked over at his future son-in-law who had just risked his life to defend his daughter and unborn grandchild. James was happy and grateful that Emma had found the love that he and Snow had shared.

"How can you allow him to talk to MY mother and YOUR QUEEN LIKE THAT?" Regina snarled in anger glaring at Graham and King George. "HE should be punished. Poor Princess Emma's innocent reputation was ruined."

"He is defending my granddaughter and unborn grandchild so I will allow it. Let's not throw stones step-daughter shall we. We can talk about your private life and see if it's very proper. I saw Pinocchio leaving your room before dinner. We all know that you weren't reading." King George told her glancing over at Pinocchio. "If you ever announce any royal business that is NONE of you then YOU will be a head shorter." He threatened him pulling away from his granddaughter to glare at him.

"Yes, your majesty." Pinocchio said to him looking at Emma but she refused to look at him burying her head in Graham's chest.

"I've lost my appetite. Can we be excused?" Emma asked her parents wiping the tears from her cheeks. She couldn't stand to sit at the table for one more second with her former friend, evil aunt and evil grandmother.

"Of course, sweetheart. " Snow said to her daughter with a sympathetic smile.

"Let's take a piece of chocolate cake with us for if you get hungry later." Graham suggested picking up a plate with cake on it knowing it was her favorite while leading her out of the dining room.

Once Emma and Graham had left the dining room James let his anger out, "Cora, this is my house and you will treat my daughter and future son-in-law with respect. If you cannot do that then you are not welcome in my house. Sorry father but I will not allow it." He said to his step-mother and his father before turning to Pinocchio. "Pinocchio, you are no longer a knight to the kingdom. I expect you to be out of the castle by tomorrow afternoon." He said to him sitting back down taking Snow's hand in his smiling at her.

**Emma's room**

Emma was lying on her bed with her head in Graham's lap crying softly, "Emma, I'm so sorry about your friend." Graham told her running his hand through her long curly blonde hair. He hated seeing Emma cry more than anything. It was only something that he had seen her do once before but it was something that he never wanted to see again.

"He's not my friend anymore." Emma sniffled looking up at with a sadness that broke his heart. "We've know each other since we were five and I thought that I could trust him with anything but I can't."

Graham let out a loud sigh trying to figure out the right thing to say to ease her pain, "Em, I don't think that he meant to hurt you but he's jealous and hurt. He's in love with you." He began while Emma looked at him in disbelief. "Why do you think that we have hated each other since the moment we met? It's because we both were in love with you." He finished gently wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I hate that it if I hurt his feelings. I might have been able to forgive him for telling my grandpa that I'm pregnant but not for almost getting you killed." Emma said to Graham pulling his head down towards her so she could kiss him. "I couldn't survive losing you, Graham. You almost left me once." She whispered to him remembering it clearly.

**Flashback**

Emma walked into the castle gardens to find Graham there staring up at the sky holding a bag in his hands before looking over the castle before he whispered, "Goodbye Emma."

"You're leaving?" Emma asked him startling him as he spun around looking at her with guilt in his blue eyes. "Please tell me that you aren't leaving." She said talking a step towards him and he took one back.

"Yes, I don't belong here. Please tell your parents that I appreciate everything that they have done for me but I must leave" Graham said to her turning to leave but she grabbed his hand stopping him.

"NO!" Emma exclaimed to him as her green eyes filled big and filled up with tears. "You can't leave! I want you to stay. Please don't leave me Graham." She said moving in so close that their chests were almost touching. Graham swallowed hard looking down at the princess Emma standing so close to him. "I've never wanted anything more than I want you to stay here." She whispered putting her arms around his neck.

"Emma, I should go. You deserve a prince not an orphan raised by wolves." Graham told her watching tears falling down her cheeks making his chest clinch with pain at seeing her tears.

"Princes are overrated. I want you, Graham." She said to him as she leaned to closer to his lips. "I want you to kiss me." She breathed out her eyes flickering back and forth for his eyes to his lips. He dropped the bag in his hands putting his arms around her closing the distance between them leaning in his lips gently brushing up against hers. Emma knew what her mother meant when she said the first time she kissed her father that he was the man she was meant to be with.

**End of flashback**

Graham ran his hand over her cheek staring at her lovingly, "I wouldn't have been able to stay away from you for very long if you wouldn't have found me in the garden. Honestly I don't think I would have made it off the castle grounds without turning around. You never need to worry about me leaving you ever." He said to her smiling at her.

"I would have come after you but I would have really pissed off at you." Emma said to him returning the smile.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you found me in the garden because I have a feeling that you would have greeted me with a punch instead of a kiss." Graham told her running his hands through her hair.

"You know me so well but for the record I would have kissed you afterwards." Emma grinned at him reaching up to touch his face gently.

"It would have been worth the punch to kiss you." Graham winked at her making her giggle at him leaning down kissing her.

"God, I love you." Emma smiled at him pulling him in for another kiss then asked, "Where did you put that cake? We are hungry." Emma put her hand on her flat stomach. His blue eyes lit up at hearing the word we reminding him that he would soon be a father.

"Whatever my princess and baby want they will get." Graham smiled at her reaching for the cake on the table on the side of their bed as Emma sat up. "I can get you some other food it you want." He said digging the fork into the cake then holding it out to feeding her a bite.

"Mm" Emma moaned out her eyes lighting up with delight. "I just want cake." She said with a mouthful of cake.

There was a knock on the door, "Emma." She heard her father's voice call out her name from behind the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, come in dad." Emma replied then the door opened and her parents walked into the room. "I'm sorry that I left dinner early." She apologized to her parents.

"Emma, you have nothing to be sorry about. We just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Snow said looking at her daughter with concern.

"I'm doing better now especially now that I have chocolate cake." Emma said trying to make light of the drama that happened earlier.

"Pinocchio is longer a knight for our kingdom. He is no longer welcome in our castle." James told her daughter watching a frown cross her lips as soon he said Pinocchio's name. "I'm sorry for everything he, Cora and Regina put you through tonight."

"It's not your fault that you have an evil step mother and evil step sister." Emma smiled at her father getting up off the bed to walk over to her father. "I saw that you were going to stand up for Graham before Grandpa did. Thank you, Dad." Emma leaned up kissing him on the cheek.

"I know how much you love, Graham. I won't let anyone hurt my daughter. You will always be my little girl, Emma." James smiled at her before walking over to Graham, who stood up from the bed walking towards him.

"I know that I shouldn't have spoken to your father the king like that. But I won't let anyone say horrible things about my unborn child or Emma. "Graham told his soon to be father in law.

James stared at him for a moment before holding out his hand to him with a smile, "My father and stepmother are very scary so I know that took a lot of guts. I'm very proud of you for standing up for my daughter and grandchild. I'm very happy that you have become a member of our family, Graham." He said as they shook hands.

"I feel honored to be a part of it, your majesty. I would do anything to protect my family." Graham said his voice almost catching feeling overcome by finally having a real family.

"Please call me James. I'm not ready for dad, yet." James grinned at him patting him on the shoulder and they both laughed.

Snow watched them standing next to her daughter with a smile on her face, "I think that Graham finally won your father over." She whispered to her looking over at Emma, who stared at her father and Graham laughing with a look of complete happiness.

**AN: Cora and Regina aren't very happy with Graham or any of the Charming family so there will be drama to come. Please review:)!**


End file.
